Madame Boss
by AncientMewMoon
Summary: James finds out why Jessie is so late for work


"Yes….yes….alright. Yes, of course. I…well you hav…mother…I can't commit to that date for sure. Ok! Alright…let me speak with my wife….yes of course she does! Don't go off on this nonsense again!" James leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair frustratedly. "Ma, I really have to go. I can't be tied up on the work line. I will speak with Jessie. Goodbye." James hung the phone up hard and collapsed back into his chair. He let out a large exhale as he began to rotate back and forth in his chair. He began to absentmindedly rotate the new ring that adorned the third finger on his left hand. As he stared out the large window of his third floor office, he suddenly realized the time. It was 10:30am at the newly established Rocket Research Center. James stood from his chair and crossed the room to take in the beautiful view of Saffron City. The sun shone down through the clouds, highlighting the golden undertones of the buildings.

James took a deep breath and decided to walk down the hall to refresh his beverage. When he reached his destination, he was pleased to see a freshly brewed pot of Starboks coffee waiting for him. He filled his mug to the brim and took a large sip. The dark beverage warmed his soul as he inhaled the distinctly smooth and bold scent. James looked at his watch and frowned. Where was she? He knew she had something scheduled this morning as her calendar was blocked off, but he thought she would have been here by now. Unsure of what to do, James headed off towards the elevator. He pushed the button to take him up to the 10th floor, the penthouse. The elevator dinged and James stepped out into the quiet hallway. He turned and followed the familiar path to two enormous glass double doors bearing the words: Madame Boss, Jessica Morgan.

James frowned as he peered inside the office to find it empty. Nevertheless, he opened the doors and went inside. The entire back wall of Jessie's office was glass windows. The entire cityscape was visible behind her desk. The cream colored walls framed the rest of the room. Jessie had four enormous bookshelves filled to the brim with texts and novels on the latest Pokemon research. A tall vintage floor lamp and a cream colored leather couch adorned them and offered an inviting and cozy space for reading. Across the way, her glass meeting table and six chairs sat waiting to serve to comfort brilliant minds once more. James turned and advanced towards her desk. Her large flatscreen computer monitor was still in sleep mode, and her planner laid unopened. A folder held the notes for the presentation she would be giving this evening. As he scanned the rest of her desk, it had the typical things one would expect: her name written out on a glass name card, lotion, hand sanitizer, a desk lamp, and an electronic picture frame that scanned through her favorite photos. James smiled as the frame flashed a picture from their wedding three weeks ago.

Absentmindedly spinning his wedding ring again, James suddenly felt a warm sensation in his stomach. He gazed around the room and couldn't believe what they…no, what SHE had accomplished in such a short amount of time. The fall of Team Rocket was bitter and gruesome, and Giovanni had certainly tried to take them down with him. Jessie was patient and bided her time, beginning talks of rebranding with other Rocket agents. Once Giovanni fell, Jessie took her shot. She stepped in as the new leader. She decided to move forward with a new plan for the organization, allowing freedom to anyone who no longer wished to be a part of it. She faced much scrutiny and criticism up front, but after a few months, Rocket Research was thriving, and was bringing in more money than any other business in Kanto. Jessie had hired the best scientists and professors that money could buy. Each day they were pumping out more cures for Pokemon and human diseases, dynamic new methods of training, and all the latest trends in Pokemon education. James was so proud of her and the work she had done.

As he day dreamed about his brilliant wife, James was snapped back to reality when his pocket vibrated and he realized she was calling. "How did you know I was just thinking about you, gorgeous?" James asked, pretending to be suave as a deep crimson blush painted his cheeks. He heard Jessi's dainty laughter on the line and smiled. "Just a lucky guess, I suppose" she responded happily. "Where are you, by the way?" James asked as he gazed back out the window. "I know you had an appointment this morning, but I thought you'd be in by now." "I think you'll find the answer to that questions when you come down to the parking garage to meet me" Jessie replied smoothly. "I will?" James was confused. "Don't ask more questions….just get to the garage. I'm almost there. See you in a bit, love." The line clicked. James shrugged as he made his way out of Jessie's office and got into the elevator.

James rode the elevator down ten floors and into the basement parking garage where senior leadership parked. He got off and walked out into the quiet garage. The sun shone through the concrete walls and illuminated the mostly empty space. He looked around confused for a moment, and was about to call Jessie when he suddenly heard the rev of an engine. James looked up in time to see one of the sexiest cars he had ever seen gracefully pull into the garage. The car was sleek and thin, and looked like it had driven straight off a racetrack. Red accents complemented the shiny black exterior. James's mouth hung open as the car pulled up next to him. The engine turned off and the doors swung up and open. "Surprise, baby!"

Jessie hopped out of the driver's seat, the giant doors making her appear even tinier than normal. She quickly made her way around the car to James, her red bottom heels clacking against the concrete. James felt his knees go weak, not only at the car, but at the sight of his wife. She was wearing his absolute favorite black skirt that hugged her curves and hit just above her knees. She had on a matching black blazer with her red R pinned over her chest. Her enormous diamond engagement ring shone in the sunlight on her slim finger. Jessie was actually quite tiny, but those heels made her look ten feet tall…her confidence helped too. James had days where he couldn't believe he was married to her. Today was one of those days. He smiled as she approached him and he brought her close for a hug and a quick kiss.

"Jess, what is this? I mean, I know what it is but why do you have this and…wait a minute…is….is this…" James's voice trailed off as he realized what car this was. This was the new Galarian model of his favorite car. He had wanted a Rapidash car for years, since they were still Team Rocket agents. He turned to look at Jessie as she tossed something towards him. He opened his hand to reveal the keys to the car. "It is…and its all yours." Jessie smiled at him, satisfied with her surprise and his reaction. "Now come on…lets take it for a spin" she said getting into the passenger seat. James could hardly think as he moved around to the driver side door and gingerly got in the car. He inspected the interior and marveled at the sight. He abruptly turned to Jessie. "…Why?" He whispered, tears threatening his eyes. "Because I can." She responded as he held both sides of her face and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He looked into her eyes for just a moment. "I love you baby" he said, his eyes full of adoration for her. "I love you too" she said, kissing him once more, her thumb, lingering on his cheekbone. " Now lets go. The boss told me we can take the rest of the day off." She winked and James started the engine, peeling out of the garage and into the city streets.


End file.
